The promise
by Egypt Shadow
Summary: Yami makea a promise to yugi can he keep it or will he fall his aibouYY dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

The Promise

Chapter 1 The Promise

Egypt- Hello there and welcome this is another one of my yugi and Yami fics ph by the way shadow is VERY busy

Yami- Not another one

Egypt- Ow hush up who asked you

yugi- HELLOwaves to everyone

Egypt- Isent he cute everyone kisses yugi on the cheek

Yugi-blushing

Yami- My aibou not yours yami grabbed yugi and held him tight

Egypt- whatever yugi please disclamier please

Yugi- OK pushes yami away yl14 does not own yugioh

Egypt- thank you heres a cookie gives yugi a cookie

Yami- hey i want one

Egypt- to bad

it was a dark and cold night the stars were shining very brightly. a yougng boy with tri colored hair was standing infront of his sky light watching the stars. His name was Yugi Moto

Just then another tri colored hair boy walked in the room but he was a bit taller then yugi his name was Yami pharaoh of eygept

"aibou is every thing ok" he asked as he walked over to his look alike

"huh oh hi Yami yeah i'm fine" said yugi still looking at the srars

"whatch lookrn at yugi" Yami asked as he too started staring at the stars

"The stars" yugi answered not taking his gaze of the stars

"Why?" Yami askedA.N.- very curious arent we-yl14 yami growl

"Just thinking" yugi answered

"about what?" Yami asked

"Well its been three months since we beat dartz and two months since you got your own body and I was thinking about what might happen when you get your mimories back" said Yugi now looking at yami

"Oh...well what do you think will happen aibou" asked Yami now looking at Yugi

"I dont know I mean lots of things could happen... you could leave" said yugi now with tears in his eyes at this thought

"well its posibble aibou i could leave" said Yami lokking at the stars again" But i dout that"

"why" said yugi

"Because i love you to much aibou' and with that Yami gradded Yugi by the wiast and kissed him gently on the mouth

yugi was in shouk his eyes wide and then he closed then and leaned into the kiss. a couple seconds later they broke away for lack of air

"yami I-I I dont know what to say because i love you too I I just couldn't tell you how I felt" said yugi blushing

before yugi could say another word Yami had him in another kiss. Yami nibbled on yugis lower lip asking for entrance which was granted Yami plondge his tongue into Yugis mouth exploring yugis mouth. they soon broke away once more for air

"Yami can you do something for me"

"sure aibou whatever it is I'll do it"

"Promise me you'll never leave" said yugi hugging Yami

"i promise" said Yami kissing Yugi on the head

Yami picked up yugi and carried him to their bed he then covered them both up and held on tight to yugis wiast protecting him

"Good night Yugi "

"Night Yami and with that they were both sound asleep

Egypt- COOL COOL COOL I LOVE IT WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Yami- yugi did you give her sugar

Yugi- no why would you say such things hides sugar

Egypt- WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SUGAR YUGI MORE SUGAR NOW NOW NOW

YAMI- YUGI HOW COULD YOU

yugi- takes steps back

yam- well since she is to sugar high to bo anything I'll do it please review please

Egypt WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEruns into wall OWWWWWWW STUPID WALLkicks wall OWWWWWW COURSE YOU EVIL DEMANPunches wall OWWWWWWWWW I HATE YOU points to wall AHHHHHHHH ITS STARING AT ME AHHHHHHHH ATTACK OF THE WALLS hides under table STAY BACK EVIL THING

yami+yugi-O-O... thats sad


	2. Chapter 2

The Promise

Chapter 2 TIME TO SAY GOODBYE

Egypt ow my head hurts so does my foot and hand what happeened

yugi- nothing nothing at all

Yami- yugi gave you sug..

yugi-puts hand over yamis mout

Yami-...

Yugi-anyways...EEWWW HE LICKED ME HE LICKED MY HAND GROSSSSSSS!

yAMI- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA breathHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA coughHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Egypt-SHUT UP I HAVE A HEADACH

Yami+Yugi- O-O

Egypt- thank you yami disclamer NOW

yami- yl14 does not own yugioh now weres my cookie

Egypt- right here punches Yami in the arm

Yami-OWWWWWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU BAKA

Egypt- WHATEVER enjoy

It had been three weeks since yami and Yugi told eachother they loved eachother

It was saturday mornig at the Moto home it was 7:00 in the mornig and yami was dressed and up

I have to go or I'll never know he thought

He glanced at Yugi and smiled

"Goodbye aibou" said Yami and he got up kissed Yugi on the cheek.Yugi smiled at his touch but did not awake

tears fell from yamis eyes and he wipped them away just as fast as they appared

He walked out of the room and headed towards the museum

When he arrived he headed straight towards the egypt exsibbet

He got out the god cards ready for his destiny

Yugi had woke up a couple mintues after yami had left

"Yami" he said when he saw that yami was not there next to him

He got up and got dressed ready to go look for him when he saw a note on his bedside table

_**Dear my sweet aibou,**_

_**If you are reading this letter then i have already left**_

_**I am sorry i have to go but please always remember i love you no matter where i am and i am always watchung over you I am always going to be your yami even though i''m gone**_

_**love, Yami**_

_**XOXOXOXOXO**_

Yugi's eyes swelled up with tears as he read and reread the note over and over again

"He left how could he he promised HE PROMISED! yugi yelled

He ran out the door as fast as he could run he passed up person after person he knew where yami was he was sure he knew

When he arrived at the museum he also went staight to the egyption exibbet

when he got there he saw a horrible sight yami was infront of a portil and about to walk in

"YAMII STOP!"he yelled but it was to late he was gone just like that

"NOOO YAMI NOOO!" Yugi fell to his knees tears strewwing down his cheeks

"yami how could you you promised youd stay" yugi said sobbing

"I... loved...you...and...you...leave" he said sobbing harder

"YOU PROMISED!"he yelled hitting his fist on the groundA.N. like when yami did when he lost yugi to the seal of orchalcos yeah you remember

"yami you promised" was the last words yugi said before he coundn't speake because he was sobbing so hard

Yami

Egypt+yugi WHAAAAA YAMI'S GONE WHAAAAAAAAAA

yami-uh guys i'm right here

Egypt+yugi-YAMI YOUR BACK HORRAY HES BACK HES BACK

YAMI- UH OK WHATEVER REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
